Shattered Ones
by xRayne Wolfx
Summary: When spending time alone with his angel, Dean was attacked by two powerful soldiers of Lilith, leaving him broken and with no memory of his past. Now Sam and Bobby must figure how to restore Dean and find Castiel before its too late.. -Discontinued -
1. Prologue

**_Title_**: Shattered ones (inspired by 'Shattered' from Trading yesterday)

_Romance_: DeanxCastiel, SamxRuby (Nothing to exterme, teen rated only)

_Setting_: Set inbetween seasons 4 & 5.

**_X.x.X.x.X_**

**_Prologue_**

Dean watched the night-lit sky with a smirk on his face. He sat on the hood of his impala with his fallen angel, Castiel next to him; they were both hand and hand. Castiel gaze over to his boyfriend with his deep blue eyes. He smile shyly as a blush come to across his cheeks.

_Thump.. Thump.._

Castiel looked away and release his grip on Dean's hand. Dean looked away from the sky and towards Castiel after watching his lover give off a weird look in his eyes. He placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder, which made Castiel flinched.

"You okay?" Dean asked with concern, Castiel looked into the pair of green eyes that he fell in love with, he gave a single nod.

"Yes. I just felt something weird inside me." He answered bluntly; Dean arched his eyebrow, confused.

"What do you mean Cas?" Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and placed it directly on his chest.

_Thump_.. Dean felt his lover's heart beat a steady yet slowed beat. He smiled after realizing what Castiel was talking about. "Cas, you're just feeling your heart pounding. It's normal." He leaned forward to Castiel's face and kissed him softly.

Castiel blushed again and kissed Dean back with the same gentle touch. Their noses touched, their eyes gazed into each other with feeling that they never felt till now. Dean grinned more confidently as he starting seeing Castiel's blush.

"You do know that you're cute when you blush right?" it made Castiel look away as his face turned even redder. Dean wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and snuggled him closer to his chest. Castiel smiled to himself watch Dean rock him a bit. He then looked at his lover with confusingly

"I don't understand Dean, what do you mean by that?" Dean chuckled soon after. He rolled his eyes and kissed Castiel's messy hair.

"Don't strain yourself Cas, I was calling you cute." Castiel blinked his eyes and turned his body so he can wrap his arms around Dean.

"I see. You are cute as well then Dean." Dean smiled, but it soon faded as he heard a rustle coming from the bushes. Castiel vanished and came back to be standing in front of the impala. Dean slid off the hood and took out one of his guns from his leather jacket. He glanced around the quiet area before looking at Castiel.

"Sense anything?" he asked his lover. Castiel remained still.

"No. I'm sorry Dean." He whispered. Dean walked up to Castiel and gripped his right shoulder tightly.

"No sweat, it was probably one of those damn critters." Castiel looked at Dean with the same blank stare he used to give him in the past.

"Should I keep looking?" Dean nodded, he heart dropped like normal. Just when he had a certain time of peace, something happens to him. Dean looked at where Castiel stood, his boyfriend was facing him, and a depressing love gaze came into his blue eyes. Dean's green orbs soon followed as they became closer.

They kissed one last time, wrapping their arms around each other before departing.

"I will come back, I promise Dean." Castiel told his silent boyfriend before his fading wings flap, making him vanish in sight. Dean looked away as a frown was formed from his lips. He took his free hand and strokes his dirty blonde hair out. He walked back to his impala, he opened the driver's door, but the rustling came back.

Dean walked away from the door, his gun rose up to his face, his hand on the trigger.

"Alright you son of a bitch, show yourself!" He yelled out to the open area. He eyes looked around; he started walking towards the hill nearby.

"Hello Dean" a cold voice calls out. Dean quickly turned around and fired a shot to the person's shoulder. The tall, blurry man chuckled and walked further towards Dean with a smudgy look on his pale face. Dean stood still; his gun fired another bullet to the blurry man.

It reflected, forcing the bullet to aim back at Dean's shoulder. Dean went down and grabbed his damaged shoulder in pain. His eyes focused on the unknown man.

"Who the hell are you!" he yelled out. The unknown man grinned evilly; his eyes turned a full white like Lilith's. He bended down to Dean's level and gripped his hair with a tight grip. Dean winched in pain, he glared and growled to the demon before him.

The demon couldn't help but laugh at the young hunter. He turned to face small child walking towards them. His brownish-black bangs covered the white demonic eyes he too possessed.

The boy laugh echoed, like a musical note. He smiled at Dean and replied in a cold, yet playful voice.

"You're death."

* * *

><p>Hours slowly passed on.<p>

Rain was slamming down on the road, and Sam Winchester drove through the empty streets in a rental car to find his older brother.

'_Dean wouldn't ever leave for this long without telling me_.' He thought to himself, his hazel eyes looked over at the empty plans; he started seeing the infamous impala parked underneath one of the larger maple trees.

Sam turned and went through the plans and parked his rental car next to his brother's baby. He grabbed his flashlight and gun as he opened the car door. He jogged over to the impala to find that his brother somehow vanished.

"Dean!" He yelled out, he kept walking around within the hills. "DEAN!" he called out again. Silence remained, then a sudden moan trailed with Sam's ears, he snapped his head to the sound and ran towards it. Sam saw blood splattered everywhere; he walked further to see Dean's broken body. He went down on his knees and held his brother's bloody head in place.

"Dean wake up, help's coming. CAS!" Sam yelled. He gently shook his brother to wake him up, he reached for his cellphone to call 911 and Bobby for help. The rain slammed down even harder once the younger Winchester tried to call out to the angel again in agony, hoping he wouldn't lose his brother again as he waited for someone to answer his calls.

_To be continued_..

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this, its been a long ass while since I written fanfiction.. Be warned, there is only one slash pair (Dean & Castiel) because I wanted to set this in between the middle of season 4 and 5. I wanted Sam to be with Ruby. Hope you enjoyed this and look at my fictionpress profile (on homepage) if you like my writing, thank you.

Till then, see ya soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Days have passed along slowly for the Winchesters. Sam watched in silence as his older brother sleep away the pain inside the small hospital room. For days, the young Winchester has been weary and worried, hoping that Dean will wake up and calm to be hungry once more. Being able to tell Sam what had happen to him. The gaze within his tired hazel eyes grew, ready to close for a while, but they couldn't at all. Sam blinked the numbness away in order to stay awake so he can watch over Dean.

'_Come on Dean, wake up.._' Sam thought to himself. He pressed his hand to Dean's and squeezed it tightly to let Dean know of his presence.

"Hey Sam." A voice called out, Sam turned his eyes to look over his shoulder to find Bobby standing at the entrance with a griming expression.

Sam breathed for a moment, then looked away to focus on Dean's sleeping form.

"Hey Bobby.. He's hasn't woken up yet.." Bobby nodded silently and went to an empty chair to sit down.

"Have you called Cas?"

"Every chance I get, he doesn't answer."

Bobby huffed to himself; he looked at Dean and frowned

"You think he would consider this is Dean laying here." Sam nodded his head in agreement; he leaned up to look at Bobby.

"I know, but he's never here when we need him.. I'll go try to look around the area and see if it was a demon that attacked him." He got up and began to walk out the door, but his leg was being tugged by Bobby once he got to the entrance. Sam glared at Bobby.

"Let go of me, if we can find the demon then maybe we can save Dean."

Bobby sighed and shook his head.

"Save Dean how? He's healing in a hospital and you're gonna walk out just too probably get attack by the idjit who did this in the first place? The only way you can save Dean at the moment is to sit tight and wait. Once Dean wakes up, we will figure this stuff out." Sam remain silent, he looked down at the floor with his body shaking in anger. Bobby's eyebrows lowered as his glance grew more father-like to the young Winchester.

Sam silently pulled away from Bobby and walked out the room with his head down. Bobby shook his head out of disappointment and muttered 'idjit' again before glancing at Dean's sleeping body.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness was crawling up from the abyss of Dean's falling dream, but he couldn't see what was going on due to looking over at the clear lake that was glistening away with the sun's rays. He sat at the edge of the docks with nothing in hands, but an angel-winged locket. His green eyes sparkled at the sight, admiring the peace and quiet that was given to him.<em>

_Suddenly, he heard footsteps shuffling towards him. He looked over his right shoulder with a blank stare and saw a man in a dirty trench coat and piercing blue eyes. His untamed chocolate hair blew gently along with the wind. Dean stood up and looked at the man as if he was in a trance._

"Dean.." _the man whispered to him, Dean raised his brow out of confusion_. "Dean.. It's time to wake up, your brother needs you."

"But, I don't want to wake up.. It's too dark out there for me.. Plus, you're here with me.." _Dean whispered faintly in a near whimper. The man in the trench coat walked up and placed his hand on Dean's marked shoulder. His eyes grew wide in concern for his charge and boyfriend._

"I'm out there as well Dean. Please, wake up for Sam and Bobby." _Dean shook his head; his fists tighten up with the locket inside. He looked at the man again before answering back._

"I can't.. Not without you Castiel." _Castiel gave Dean a small smile as his two fingers pressed against the center of Dean's forehead. Dean's eyes watered up, realizing what the angel was going to do to him._

"I'll be here when you sleep again. I promise you." _Castiel's fading voice whispered; a gathering of an angelic chant was silently coming around the two. Dean blinked his eyes, quickly seeing nothing but darkness ahead._

* * *

><p>Sam drove back to the motel where he and Dean were originally staying at for a job in a daze. His eyes grew dark, confuse and despite for an answer to save his older brother. Once he got out of the impala, he shut the door with force.<p>

"Hey Sam." Ruby called out, which made Sam flinched. He glared at the girl and crossed his arms. His body leaned against the impala in a sign of annoyance towards the dark-haired girl.

"Where have you been Ruby? Why haven't you been returning my calls?" asked Sam venomously. Ruby rolled her eyes; she walked towards Sam with her hands in her pockets. Sam watched her move her curvy hips while she started to lean against the impala to look into his hazel eyes.

"I been busy looking for Lilith, remember her and the apocalypse?" Ruby answered back with a smirk. "So what's up?"

Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance and took a sharp breath.

"Well Dean's in the hospital and Castiel isn't around like you were." Ruby chuckled to herself quietly.

"So the all mighty Dean Winchester is dying and your bitch of an angel is nowhere to be found. Man did I miss a lot." Sam grabbed Ruby and pinned her against the impala, anger soon rose over his darken eyes.

"This isn't funny Ruby! I need to find who did this to my brother with your help." Ruby rolled her eyes as she gently pushed Sam off of her.

"Fine whatever I'll help your precious brother, now what did the demon look like?" Sam ran his hand through his brown hair, taking a sharp breath before answering.

"I don't know Dean was alone when attacked." Ruby barked a laugh, shaking her head out of disappointment.

"You mean to tell me he went alone? Wow here I thought he was the all mighty hunter of the angels." Sam growled deeply at the demon and pinned her back against the impala. Both lips were close to each other, their breaths coming together in the heat of the moment.

"Shut up. I don't know where he went considering he's been in a fricking coma for the past days!" Ruby gasped as she struggled to release herself from Sam's hardening grip. Their eyes locked into a single gaze, heat rose from their bodies after each breath. Just then, Sam's cellphone went off, without releasing his grip on the demon, he used his free hand to grab his phone.

Once hitting the pound button, he answered the caller in an unsteady voice

"Yeah? Oh hey Bobby, what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Dean woke up, the docs are checking on him as we speak." Sam's eyes widen, his grip on Ruby was loosening to let her go. A grin came across from cheek to cheek. Ruby crossed her arms over her chest to watch the human get excited over the news.

"Alright I'll be right over, thanks so much Bobby." Answered Sam, he closed his phone and quickly pushed Ruby out of the way to get inside the impala.

"So Dean woke up?" asked Ruby bitterly. Sam nodded and shut the driver's door.

"I'll find out from him what happen and you can look around for any omens or whatever." He started up the impala, its engine roared loudly in the empty lot.

With a sharp breath, Ruby placed her arms down from her chest.

"I didn't agree to help out, we have more important issues to deal with remember?" Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes at the demon, he grabbed Ruby's arm and pulled her down to his lips, implanting a hard kiss on her lips. Ruby returned the kiss with the same force and stepped back with a tiny smirk.

"We'll deal with that later, besides Dean's attack could lead to Lilith.. I'll be back soon." Sam whispered as he placed foot on the gas petal and forced the impala to drive off the parking lot and towards the hospital.

_To be continued.._


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: _Hey, sorry for the long update, I just started college so things has been a bit hectic.. Anywho, Sorry if Dean is occ in this fic, but details of my works are on this profile if you want to see what will be coming soon. Hope you're having fun reading this, future chapters are coming soon._

_x.x.x.x._

Chapter two

After arriving at the hospital, Sam quickly walked through the doctors and nurses to reach his brother and Bobby. His eyes scattering around for the room, making sure he didn't miss it once his legs started picking up the pace. A few moments later, he started seeing Bobby leaning against the wall just next to Dean's hospital room door. Sam panted and placed his head down once his left arm touched the pale wall to lean against.

"There you are boy, I was beginning to worry that you weren't gonna show up." Sam huffed a bit and looked at Bobby with a gentle stare.

"So what did they say about Dean?" asked Sam. Bobby gave Sam a grim look; he took a breather before answering.

"They say that Dean's shoulder is healing well, but they're worried about after effects on some head trauma or something like that, but other than that, he's seems okay." Sam tilted his head to see his older brother sitting up on his bed and looking through the window tiredly.

"So? Dean dealt with concessions before, he'll be fine. Now come on Bobby, let's see him." Bobby shook his head and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I already saw him. You go on ahead and be careful with him; I'll be right back alright?" Sam nodded silently and walked into Dean's room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Water dripped down from a nearby pipe just near Castiel's cage. Castiel struggled through the metal chains that were attached to his beaten hands. His sapphire eyes glared through the darkness that shrouded all over the room. The metal door opened, footsteps were coming down the steps. Castiel turned his head to focus on the sounds that were approaching him, but quickly turned away once the light was turned on.<p>

"So the angel finally wakes up, good morning sleepyhead." The cold voice chuckled away; Castiel reopened his eyes so they were able to adjust to the light. He turned to the voice and glared at the man before him.

"Where am I?" he asked bitterly. The man chuckled again and blinked his eyes again, this time however, his eyes turned completely white. Castiel growled at them and bitterly whispered with venom in his voice, his angelic grace rising from inside.

"Alastair."

* * *

><p>Dean watched as the younger Winchester walked in slowly towards his bed, he smiled and stared into his eyes with curiosity.<p>

"Hey there." He spoke out. Sam blinked his eyes and whispered a "Hey." in return. He took a chair and placed it next to Dean's bed to get a closer look at his older brother.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sam. Dean shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on his bed.

"Head and shoulder hurts but I'm doing pretty good. You on the other hand, you look like complete hell. Have you been sleeping alright?" Sam rolled his eyes and laughs a bit to himself.

'_Leave it to Dean to worry about everyone else but himself_..' Sam thought to himself. "I'm fine, no complaints I guess." He lied to his brother. Dean frowned and shot a tired glare at Sam.

"Don't lie to me.. But I'll take your word for it I guess." Sam tilted his head to watch Dean look up at the ceiling. "Say. I have a question; do we know each other from somewhere?"

Sam shook his head and frowned

"Oh course Dean, we're brothers, don't you remember?" His eyes darken as he watched Dean bit in lip in silence.

"Sorry kid, but no I don't remember you. Don't feel so bad I couldn't remember that older guy earlier when I woke up so it's nothing to worry about alright?" Dean answered with a smirk.

"Nothing to worry about? Dean, you don't remember me or Bobby! Oh course we have to worry about this!" Sam yelled as he quickly stood, the chair felt back to the floor and made Dean winched in fear.

"Take it easy tiger; I'm too damn worn out to argue with someone I barely remember. I'm sorry for losing bits of my memory alright?" Sam remained quiet as he picked up the chair to sit back down in. His eyes watered up to the brick of tears about to stream down his cheeks.

Dean watched in silence at the sight and raised his hand to touch Sam's shoulder with a loose grip. "No chick flick moments, I only save those for my boyfriend Castiel." Sam blinked his eyes and gave Dean a confusing look.

'_Boyfriend?_' he whispered to himself, he collected his thoughts to figure out what to say to Dean now in order to regain his brother's trust. Sam leaned back against the chair and placed his elbows down to his lap.

"Well alright I guess, so you and Castiel huh?" he said in a clear voice, a smirk came to on his lips. To his surprise, Dean grinned and nodded.

"Yes, Castiel and I have been dating for some time now, uhh Sam right?" Sam gave off a quick nod, then asked again

"How long have you two been dating?" Dean shrugged his good shoulder and looked outside his window.

"Shoot I dunno, I think a few months now, but lately it feels like an eternity. He's all I can think of right now, even as we speak, I want him by my side." Dean's eyes trailed off to see Sam's reaction towards his answered. He tilted his head at the sight of Sam's widen eyes. "Did I say something odd?"

Sam turned his head quickly to snap him out of the trance he was in while listening to Dean talk to him about Cas.

'_How can he remember Cas but not me or Bobby? And why would Dean even say this about Cas in the first place?_' he thought sadly in his mind, his eyes lower down at the pair of emerald orbs staring at him.

"Uhh no you didn't, you kind of surprised me about this is all."

"What do you mean? If we're brothers, then you should've known right?" Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"We weren't the ones to talk like that; normally you bag a girl in a bar for a night and don't say much." Dean's cheeks became red; he turned his head away to hide the upcoming blush.

"Oh I see.. Well I don't do that anymore, Cas is the only one I wanna stick around." Sam crossed his arms and blinked his eyes; he was baffled by Dean's statement. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Sam got up from his chair and headed towards the door.

Dean watched and frowned at Sam when he wasn't looking.

"Where are you going?" he asked again, Sam looked over his right shoulder, tears were starting to creep up but as soon Sam blinked again, they faded.

"I'll be right back; I gotta talk to the doctors about your release." Dean punched the air above him with a wide grin; he let his eyes focus on his younger brother as Sam started to laugh to himself.

"Sweet! Oh bring me some pie? I'm seriously craving a pie right now Sammy boy, and tell Cas to get here! I wanna poke him with a straw." He laugh to himself as Sam rolled his eyes again.

"Sure no prob" Sam answered, he grabbed the door and shut it behind him. Once his ears picked up the click sound, he let his back lean against the door and his head drop to let the tears come out, realizing that there is hope for his brother's memory after all.

_To be continued.._


End file.
